


Kiss Your Boyfriend

by LoveFics157



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Riku and Sora discover what Fanfiction is like, namely their own, causing an awkward sink in their relationship. How exactly do these two keyblade users work this out and still remain friends, is it actually possible to remain friends?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	1. Fanfiction Says Yes

Sprawling out over the bed, my feet dangled carelessly. I wasn't really sure what else to do at the moment but I was way too bored and Riku was busy studying, so I kept poking him with my feet. He tried to ignore it at first but gave up and looked over at me with annoyance evident in his tone of voice. "What could you possibly want now Sora?"

"I'm bored, do something with me already, I thought we were going to hang out with eachother today." I pouted, not really bothering to care about what he wanted at all at the moment. He only turned back to his studies and continued typing on the small computer in his hands. "You have plenty of time to study on Sunday, we should be having fun today already don't you think you've had enough already?"

"If you actually studied you wouldn't be saying these things now would you?" Strolling through the many boring texts on the screen, I kept up my poking until he finally gave up until to take it anymore. "If you'll stop poking me you can have the computer, just find something interesting."

"Sweet, I wanna watch that video of cute puppies again!" I could hear him groan but ignored him, until I noticed a strange link to a website I never saw before when I entered the name to my video. Pushing on it out of curiosity, I couldn't help wanting to scroll through it all. "You know what this place is Riku, I never saw it before?"

"I've never seen it either, the king did just show us the internet recently, there's a lot we probably don't know about." Nodding my head, I noticed a search bar and entered our names into it since it was the first thing I could think of at the moment. My friend leaned in closer so he could get a better look, but our curiosity turned into shock as we read the descriptions.

"R-Riku this is all about us, since when did you have a fetish over Santa costumes?!" Reading through each one, the two of us started bickering over this whole thing while our faces were growing more than red. "And how come your the more mature one, you're always so immature and bratty, if anything I'm more mature and less innocent than you ever could be."

"Hey! I don't have a Santa fetish, besides your the one who's always being an innocent idiot and I have to clean up your mess! Besides, why is it that I'm the pitcher in the first place, isn't that your job?" Dropping our heads in silence, we only stared at the screen in detest.

Looking back up at the screen once more we weren't exactly sure how to take in what were seeing, it was way more than over our level. The more we looked at the more it got...different then what we would've expected. It didn't take long for me to leave Riku's house in a blinding panic to get anywhere but away from Riku.

It just couldn't leave my mind in the slightest though, I swore that the sight destroyed my mind somehow, someway. I tried to resist myself, but ended up going back to it and reading through the many stories once more.

"I'm such a terrible friend, I really am, I shouldn't be reading these." I said outloud while reading one about us going through a high school together with all of our other friends and falling into some deep romance. "Riku gets turned on really easily doesn't he?"


	2. Good But Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora discover what Fanfiction is like, namely their own, causing an awkward sink in their relationship. How exactly do these two keyblade users work this out and still remain friends, is it actually possible to remain friends?

"Sora you've been in your room all day, I've been trying to tell you that it's time for dinner, so would you come down already?" Instantly snapping out of my thoughts about the page in front of me, I noticed my mom was standing at the door and fumbled with the laptop for a moment before quickly shutting it. "You alright, your face is all red?"

"N-Never been better." There was no way I was going to tell her that I somehow got obsessed with those Fanfictions that portrayed my own best friend. Especially the ones that had way too many 18+ scenes, there's just no way.

I thought it had only been a few minutes but apparently the night sky proved otherwise. "Are you going to eat your dinner or not, you need to come out of here eventually." She tried to tell me which I nodded my head at cheerfully, following her down the steps and to the smell of some delicious spaghetti.

Thinking to myself, a curious question came to my mind. "I wonder if Riku is reading them like I am..." My mom could only be curious of what exactly I was talking about, but tried to ignore it. Giving me my spaghetti, we started to eat together like usual.

"How have your grades been doing, are you getting anything better than your usual D's? Or do I need to get you a tutor?" She suggested with an aggressive tone but I only breathed out a sigh, slurping up some of the food in front of me.

"I'm doing fine, for the record i haven't been getting a D grade, I've been getting a D+ grade." I told her with a proud smirk to myself, but she only rolled her eyes at that comment.

"So what did you do at Riku's house today, you told me you were going to spend the night there but ended up coming home?" She tried to ask me, probably assuming we had a fight or something like that. Of course it had been the exact opposite and was probably worse beacuse I hadn't exactly minded the situation all that much, it didn't make it any less weird....

"Oh, ya know, we just studied over a paper on...Riku's computer that had a lot of words....that we did together." Scratching my cheek, I tried my best to keep it as light as I possibly could, but it sounded worse the more I said it.

"Well, I'm glad you got some studying done, at least try to do better..." Nodding my head sweetly at her, I finished my food than went back upstairs. My palms found their way to the laptop once more and my mind was gone.

But before I could bury myself too far I decided to call Kairi. Dailing her within minutes, she didn't hesitate to pick up on the other end. "Hey there Sora, it's kinda late, what do you need?" She asked me in a very sweet but tired manner which made me smile.

"Great, actually I had a question for you real quick. Say someone gets obsessed with a certain amount of stories, is that a bad thing?" There was a certain silence for a moment between the two of us that wouldn't end, and I couldn't stop feeling like a weirdo thanks to her. "It's not about me, this is about Riku, besides it's not a real thing!"

"Uh-huh. It depends on the type of story, in the case you mentioned, yes it would be to most normal people. I really don't know if I want to answer any other questions Sora, please." She tried to ask me, but I really wanted to know about some stuff.

"I have a really interesting question though! In those stories people wore costumes during it, do they really like using things like Santa costumes?" I heard a sudden click and curiously checked to see that she hung up not a moment later after that small discussion. "She thinks I'm a pervert doesn't she?"


	3. Much Too Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora discover what Fanfiction is like, namely their own, causing an awkward sink in their relationship. How exactly do these two keyblade users work this out and still remain friends, is it actually possible to remain friends?

The next day, it was kinda hard to be around Riku when the three of us were walking to school. I don't know why but anytime I was near him, those thoughts from before kept burning into my mind. It was just too much for me, and I didn't know what to do about it.

In the end, I found myself making every and any possible excuse I could to escape. Rushing away towards the building, I waved my hand at them swiftly before they could object at such a thing. "I need to get to my class, see ya!"

"Since when have you been excited to start a day of school?" I could hear Kairi yell after me, but I didn't really see or hear Riku try to stop me. It was understandable, this whole thing was kinda weird in the first place, I mean thinking about your own best friend in 'those positions'....

I tried to shrug it off as I was going crazy, but it was a little difficult, so I did my best to use school work as a distraction. Thankfully, it smoothed out quite well. The dozens of various numbers and complications in front of me drowned me out in no time.

Once class had finally ended, I went over to Ven and Roxas, in hopes they would be my only salvation at this point. "You guys think I can come over to your house after school, a person can only take so much Riku."

"I'm just going to assume you guys got into a fight, since you're the type to never get sick of eachother." Roxas said, with a large grin on his face. Nodding his head at me, it seemed the two didn't mind so much, which made me very relieved.

"Yea, you two are always all over eachother, you shouldn't fight with eachother alright? If you ever need us we're here for you no sweat." Ventus told me with a loving smile on his face. Awkwardly laughing, I agreed to their offer.

After school ended, I found my way to their place and went inside. Meeting up with the twins, the three of us grabbed some snacks for us all and ran up to their room, plopping onto Roxas's bed. Switching on their ps4, Verum Rex showed up on the screen, and we grabbed our controllers.

Battling against eachother with the many different Verum Rex in different colors, we continued to fight eachother in a heated battle until Ventus finally beat us all done. "Suck it! You must bow to the almighty Ventus, you just can't amount to how awesome I am." Annoyed by his words, the two of us refused to back down, and ended up playing the game for who knows how long.

Our snacks finally all gone, I offered to get us all some more to which they obviously agreed to, mostly out of laziness. Going down the stairway, I tried to ignore the irritated feeling inside of me, and stepped into the kitchen. Searching through the many soda's and different flavored chips hidden in the cabinets, I picked them out carefully.

Bringing them up to my friends, I tossed the two their items and began to devour my own. "Hey, would you sneak some of his notes from Riku for me?" Roxas asked me, which instantly made me surprised by the sudden request.

"Why would you expect me to have notes from Riku? It's not like we're sharing that stuff or anything." Confused, they only stared at me as if I said the most stupid thing in the world. I didn't understand what I said wrong in the slightest, but apparently those twins did.

"You're always with Riku when he's studying, he does his best to get you to study too, but it's not like it really works. At least he gets you good enough to pass when you need it." Raising an eyebrow at Ventus and Roxas, I was immediately shocked to hear that I'm spending so much time with him like that. Turning my head away from them, I didn't really want to make them think we spent all that much time together.

"I mean, I have other things to do than watch him study all day. Besides, why would I want to hang around him in the first place, I'm sure he needs to focus sometimes."

"Is something wrong, without Riku you get all antsy and way too bored, you said you'd blow us off once at the mall unless we brought Riku beacuse 'he would get lonely' which ticked us off."

"I did that?" Surprised by my own actions, they only watched me in disbelief while shaking their heads. Regardless, they tried to help me get better in some way or another no matter my protests, but their attempts just didn't seem to work.


	4. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora discover what Fanfiction is like, namely their own, causing an awkward sink in their relationship. How exactly do these two keyblade users work this out and still remain friends, is it actually possible to remain friends?

Our little discussion made me wonder exactly how clingy I was in the first place with Riku. Once the day had ended and the twins had went to bed together in their brightly colored beds, I decided to think it over.

"It's not possible that I'm honestly that clingy, right?" I said outloud to myself. Thinking back to our memories from our journies together throughout the worlds, I tried to prove it false.

"It's not like I go around him a lot, no I spent most of my time running after Riku rather then Kairi...well it's not like we're intimate in any way, no wait I'm always hugging him all the time and crying over him but only him..."

Burying my head into my fluffy pillow, I mumbled out some sort of groan as a sense of dread ran throughout me. It made me more than wonder how many people saw us something more than friends by this point. Mainly since I was starting to wonder if it was something that happened without me even being aware of it.

I could feel my face burning a bright red once again and wasn't sure what exactly I was feeling at the moment. "How exactly am I even supposed to talk about this with Riku, I don't even know if I want to. I just got into some sort of love that is already driving me crazy..."

"I want to ask Kairi for advice again...but I don't really want her to know the reason I'm thinking about this. The internet is a dangerous place isn't it?" Breathing out a deep sigh, I couldn't help being a little bit bitter over the whole situation but kept it to myself. I could feel slumber drowning over my entire being, so I let my head collapse once more onto the pillow and closed my eyes with a sweet smile as the world around me flowed away from me.

Rubbing my eyes, the morning light woke me up before the other two had been awake which didn't surprise me. Getting off the firmly made bed Ventus and Roxas prepared for me on the ground, I got myself dressed in some daytime styles, and left the house with a light breakfast in my hands.

My feet leading me to Riku's house out of habit, I knocked on his door carelessly. Coming to the door, the two of us locked eyes for a split moment, before he twisted away from me and allowed me to come inside. Doing as he said, I came inside his house keeping my eyes trained on the boy in front of me while numming on my sandwich. The two of us ending up on the couch together, the only sound in the air was our awkward silences.

Deciding to break it, he turned his head to me with a simple smile as I finished my sandwich. "So...you look like you're in a good mood, aren't you?" Nodding my head, I replied back to him with a cheerful tone in my voice.

"I am, I've been at Roxas and Ventus's house since yesterday and we had so much fun while playing games together!" Peering over at Riku, I wondered why he was reaching his hand towards me. Using his finger, he rubbed something off of my nose all of a sudden. "Why a-are you?"

"You somehow got some sauce onto your nose, be more careful next time would you?" Licking it off his finger swiftly, I refused to look in his direction any longer much to his surprise. "What?" Shrugging it off as nothing, he just shrugged his shoulders.

I wasn't really sure what to do, there was so much going through my mind that I was forced to keep on track. The longer I was near him, the more it made me fear exactly what I might begin to think. Even so, it seemed a little hard to contain myself.

Before I had even a moment to think, my lips were only inches from his mouth, which made me jerk to reality and we instantly pulled away from eachother. My head felt clouded within that instance and the only thing on my mind was the adorable look Riku emitted off of his face. Leaning in closer to him, the temptation was too strong.

Our soothingly soft lips locked with eachother sending chills down my spine. It lasted only a moment before our tongues entwined, the warmth pleasing every inch of my entire being. The entire time, our bodies were pressing against eachother further and further. Finally breathing out a break from those daring lips, I heard an interesting noise come from Riku, which I recognized as a moan.

"Riku, you just moaned, was I really that good just now for you?" His face finally blushing a bright shade of red beacuse of my mischievous grinning, I was forced off of him due to his embarrassment. Much to my disappointment, I only pouted over the situation, but decided it would be better to leave after that since he didn't exactly seem to be in a forgiving mood, so I made for the exit.

Of course, was I finally arrived at my house, all I could do was twist and turn with embarrassment over what I just did. "What were you thinking, you are such an idiot! Now things are going to be way more than awkward if more than that, I'm so stupid, and who knows what'll happen to our relationship with Riku thinking his friend is gay now, idiot!"

Twisting and turning, I still couldn't get over how stupid I looked when I did those things. I needed a distraction to get my mind off this somehow, and thankfully some sleep was able to do it for me somehow.


	5. Damn Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Sora discover what Fanfiction is like, namely their own, causing an awkward sink in their relationship. How exactly do these two keyblade users work this out and still remain friends, is it actually possible to remain friends?

"Sora dear would you wake up already, and don't chew on your pillow." My mother lectured me. Sitting up, I noticed the night sky had finally fallen outside, meaning I must've been out of it for a long time. Rubbing the back of my head, I sat upwards while trying my best to push any bit of slumber out of me. "Since you're awake, your friend decided to come over, something about it being important."

"Huh?" Before I could even try to ask for more details, Riku stepped into the room and plopped onto my bed, which instantly woke me up in no time at all. I rushed to the other side of the fluff beneath us, trying my best to keep my distance while my mother left us alone with the click of the shut door. "So umm...why did you come here?"

"That whole internet thing has been making you act weird. Don't try to deny it, it's messed me up a bit too, I think we should just try to forget it, I mean it's not like it was actually real stuff right?" He said, and I would love to agree with him, but it just didn't seem as easy as that.

"That's easy for you to say, but how can I get rid of all the images that keep flowing into my mind? It's not a pleasant thing Riku, and it's all your fault!"

"Mine?! This is Damn Mickey's fault for showing us the internet in the first place, blame him, besides I can't control your mind that's your job, I just don't think this is worth stressing over. Who knows why it's there but it shouldn't concern us, right?"

"I guess so...but it's still suspicious. Wait if he showed us the internet...what if Mickey wrote them?!" Hitting me in the back of the head, he only stared at the ground with the most stern look on his face. "Right...sorry..."

"Whatever, I'm staying the night, I came all this way so there's no point in going all the way back." Nodding my head, I jumped over towards the nearby closet to pick out something for Riku to wear. It only took me a moment to find some of my casual outfits, and I tossed it to him swiftly. "I only have my daytime clothes clean but it's better than nothing."

"That's fine." Jumping off the bed, he took off his shirt before the two of us were able to address the situation. Turning towards the door, his voice became slightly unsteady. "Maybe, I'll get dressed in the bathroom or something, I'll be right back."

Seriously not going to deny that I couldn't help staring at the whole situation, I didn't say anything to stop him. "I really need to control myself, besides if anything I'm the one acting out the worst over here." Plopping myself onto my own pillow, Riku finally came back into the room.

Sitting ontop of me, he only grinned at me. "I know you're trying to sleep, but you have a visitor, don't you think you should try to be nice to him?" Smiling at him, I turned my head over at him. "Wanna watch videos for a while?"

"No!" I said, refusing to let him touch my laptop. "I mean, umm...don't you think there are other things we can do?" Laughing to himself he forced it out of my grip regardless, opening it gently without thinking about his actions, and there wasn't much I could do since he had me trapped beneath him.

"What, is there something you don't-" Burying my face into the pillow once more, his voice just went dead. "Sora, would you mind explaining why there's a whole bunch of Fanfiction on the screen...?" Scrolling through it all, I ripped it away from his grasp while my face was burning a bright red.

"Don't scroll through it you idiot!" Slamming it shut, I set it aside. "I just found fanfiction interesting it has nothing to do with you so would you just drop it!" Awkwardly laughing to himself, he just agreed with me and let himself lie ontop of me, his entire weight squishing me, much to my annoyance.

"Hmm...what should we do in the meantime..."

"Maybe first you could get off of me, seriously Riku, at this rate I won't be able to breathe, don't you care about my well being?" Trying to pry myself free of him, he just couldn't care in the slightest, but I refused to give up.

"Maybe I'll go get us drinks..." Thinking to himself, I finally was able to push him to the side of the bed. While staring into the depths of his silver lined pupils, he suddenly looked flustered for some reason, and shot out of my bed. "Yea, I'll go get those drinks now, so if you don't mind."

"Get me some water but I don't want it cold, alright?" Nodding his head, he stepped out of the wooden door nearby and wouldn't say much else to me, still leaving me to wonder why he got so flustered.


End file.
